


Dream a little dream of me

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [22]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alex's POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Sequel to “Insane.” Maybe the dreams she had every night were telling her something.





	Dream a little dream of me

Alex woke up once again with his name in her lips only to find the bed empty. This was the fifth night in a row that this was happening and maybe her dreams were telling her something. She stared at her phone by her bedside table it was 5am but she knew Tom he was already up. She tried calling him three times but always stopped herself before she would press the dial button. She knew what she wanted and that was for Tom to be there but something was stopping her, she didn’t know what she was afraid of, but there was something. Especially if she judged by the fact that her hands were sweating only at the thought of calling him, she honestly couldn’t remember when was the last time _that_ happened.

She got up from the bed, she wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep, the last dream felt so alive, they were all here together, Tom, Leo, Penny hanging out in the pool, she had her feet in the pool and Tom was between her legs his ear on her belly trying to hear their baby moving and getting kicked by them. She felt content when she woke up, first time in a long while. Wasn’t that the sign she needed to call Tom? Tell him to steal few days to come to Camp David? It had to…

Then why were her hands sweating?

Taking a deep breath she took the phone in her hands again and dialed Tom’s number as fast as she could before her brain could contemplate what she was going to do.

“Hey.” She heard his voice on the other side of the line, why the hell was she worried about calling him?

“Hey, I had a dream about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next will be a little sad but we’re getting to the better parts soon. TBC


End file.
